Today, people often interact with networked environments or online services. Many users of computing devices (or systems) frequently browse web sites, access online media content, or otherwise use network services. Users with access to the Internet can perform online shopping, watch streaming movies, download software, utilize social networking services, and accomplish many other tasks. In one example, users of a social networking service or system can publish advertisements, purchase applications, give gifts, distribute promotions, or conduct various other transactions. Sometimes, an illegitimate user can attempt to publish illegitimate (e.g., fraudulent, fake, illegal, etc.) advertisements or conduct other illegitimate actions. In another example, users can provide their payment information (e.g., credit card information, bank account information) to an online service in order to fund various online activities. However, occasionally, an illegitimate user can attempt to illegitimately gain access to a legitimate user's payment information or otherwise compromise the legitimate user's account with the online service.
Accordingly, when a user of an online service, such as a social networking system, participates in various activities that involve the use of financial instruments compatible or operable with the online service, the financial instruments of the user can sometimes be stolen, illegitimately used, or otherwise compromised. These and other similar concerns can reduce the overall user experience associated with using online services.